1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a temperature measuring cable, and, more particularly, to a multiposition temperature measuring cable which can measure temperatures at several positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a temperature measuring cable.
Conventional temperature measuring cables or sensor wires are problematic in that they cannot simultaneously measure and observe temperature changes in real time at several positions because each cable or sensor wire can measure temperature at only one position.
In particular, conventional temperature measuring cables and sensor wires are problematic in that, when temperature changes must be observed at several positions, such as a circular turbine and the like, they must measure temperature with respect to each position of the circular turbine.